1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to a display panel to display an image through a liquid crystal, a display module having a backlight unit to emit light toward the display panel, and a display apparatus having the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A display module is an apparatus including a display panel on which an image is displayed, and is used for various display apparatuses such as monitors and televisions.
A liquid crystal display (LCD) panel is widely used as a display panel, but the display panel using the LCD panel is unable to emit light by itself. For this reason, a backlight unit is disposed behind the display panel, and a diffusion plate to diffuse light illuminated from the backlight unit is arranged between the display panel and the backlight unit, thereby enabling light to be evenly dispersed and supplied to the entire display panel.
In addition, a display module may include a reflective sheet which is disposed on an inner side of a bottom chassis defining a rear surface of the display module to reflect light reflected to the bottom chassis toward the front of the display panel.
In the display module, only a little amount of light may be transmitted to the most peripheral side of the display panel compared with the other regions thereof. Consequently, a dark shadow may be generated at the most peripheral side of the display panel. Therefore, in order to prevent the above issue, the light source needs to be disposed close to the side portions of the display module.